I'll show you normal
by angellus08
Summary: Set after 'Homecoming'. She challenges him to show her something normal and he does just that.


_A/N- I just started writing and this is what came out. I'm obsessed with Klaroline right now, and I just needed to write a hot, smutty one for myself lol. So if you don't like smut don't read otherwise take a tour through my dirty mind. This is a one-shot but if it gets good response I might make a sequel. Please let me know what you think coz I'm dying to hear the response for this. REVIEW tc..._

* * *

><p>Somewhere between his lips plucking at her neck, or biting her lower lips or licking languidly at her leaking core, Caroline Forbes had stopped asking herself how the hell she got into this situation.<p>

She lost herself in him... giving him exactly what he had wanted.

* * *

><p>It had started with her urge to want to drain someone dry and then mutilate their body beyond recognition which had translated into driving a few towns away to drink her brains out... alcohol was the only thing that helped control her bloodlust. This explains what she was doing in a dingy bar wearing a too short dress and drinking like Captain Jack fucking Sparrow, but this doesn't justify why she was desperately clinging on to his sandy curls as his preposterously handsome face disappeared under her dress and did very naughty but oh so wonderful things. But wait we're getting to that...<p>

Eventually as every human (even though she wasn't human) does, she began blaming everyone else other than the real person responsible for everything wrong in her life. Starting with everyone's loved one the disaster attracting doppelganger Elena... everything seemed to happen for, by and because of her supposed best friend... but as Caroline thought over it, it wasn't really Elena's fault that Tyler had gone stir crazy. Her next victim was of course Damon, she had decided a long time back that she was going to blame Damon for everything... it seemed to be the fashion trend at the moment, global warming... All on Damon! But then again Damon hadn't directly been responsible for everything. She realized that she could probably blame Stefan, but somehow despite seeing for herself how cold and detached ripper Stefan was she couldn't bring herself to blame him for anything... no matter what he would always be that sweet warm and caring man who had been there for when everyone else abandoned her. So she couldn't blame Stefan, she thought about blaming herself... but self-blame was still a few weeks away, why start the depression early? She even evaded blaming Tyler; coz accepting that Tyler was responsible for their relationship to crash and burn and taking her heart and confidence with it would mean that she was accepting that once again in her life she wasn't good enough for something good to last; from her parents, to Matt, to Stefan, to Damon to Matt again to Tyler... she needed someone else someone who really deserved all the explicitly chosen swear words she had been conjuring up.

And that's when he walked in.

Klaus

With his signature cocky smirk and Caroline wondered if it was botoxed onto his face, wearing a light grey t-shirt that clung onto all his well defined muscles, the dark leather jacket added to his mysterious persona. Klaus was definitely the sexiest bad-ass in the history of ever, and considering his age it might as well just be a certified fact.

She scowled visibly when he sauntered to the bar and sat down a couple of stools away from her and compelled an entire bottle of whiskey, she had wanted to get away from all the people of mystic falls and yet here was the biggest baddest of them all. She attempted to get off her stool as quietly as possible, but given her half state of drunkenness it wasn't very quiet. She winced hoping that he hadn't noticed her, but then again he was an original hybrid he had probably predicted she would move even before she knew she was going to. She took one step forward before halting when his smooth heavily accented voice drifted into her ears

"Wasn't I going to sacrifice you or something?" he inquired calmly and she whipped around angrily

"Yes you were?" she replied in mock sweetness "Come to finish the job?"

"Have you always been this paranoid?" he asked furrowing his brow, lifting himself easily from his stool and shifting over to the one right next to her's. She couldn't help but admire his smooth movements; he was like a fish in water.

"Nope" she chided clicking her tongue "Only since you decided to go all Texas chainsaw massacre"

She breathed heavily hoping he didn't notice, feigning confidence to Klaus was not an easy task, but the combined effects of the alcohol and anger were making her more bold... and suicidal.

"Am what exactly is Texas chains... whatever?" he asked wiggling his brows seeming quite confused. She laughed darkly and advanced forwards placing one hand on her hip while waving the other in his face

"Did you do anything remotely normal in your 1000 years?" she said bitchly moving within inches of him and gulped instantly when his eyes flashed yellow and his face grew hard, she had definitely crossed a line. But not a second later that anger was replaced with amusement as his smirk returned and he leaned in even more, resting his one hand on the bar

"Define normal?" he demanded and she gulped one more time, she really hadn't thought before blurting whatever came in her head. Damn her and her bluntness.

"Normal as in something that doesn't reek of evil prehistoric vampire" she jibed deciding that if she was going to have her head ripped off she might as well do it in style.

Klaus's brows rose impulsively as he considered her response and got off the stool and towered over her moving in even closer and he was highly amused, he could smell her fear and yet she had a conceited look plastered on her face.

"And if I can prove that I can be normal what's it to you?" he said in a hushed tone and his voice set her teeth on edge and a tingling feeling in her core, why did he not sound like a murderous derange? Why did he have to sound so sexy?

"Hmmm" she said dreamily running her nails over her fingers pretending to think before her mouth got a mind of its own and directly transmitted whatever was in her brain "Well let's see I've recently decided that I'm going to blame you for everything wrong in my life, but if you can show even one normal trait then I might _might_ reconsider that"

He controlled the urge to snort at her explanation but decided to play along anyway, he really didn't have anything else to do tonight and this little baby vampire was proving to be too damn entertaining.

"It amuses me that you think I would care about you blaming me?" he laughed in her face and she mimicked his action throwing her head back as a riotous laugh left her mouth

"Exactly what I meant" she mocked swirling her finger "You can't do _normal,_ only evil"

She winked at him playfully before turning around and walking out the back door into the dark alley still laughing to herself when she gasped and came to a halt when she noticed him standing in front of her a determined smirk on his face, and the fear that she had felt when she first saw him walk into the bar had slowly been replaced by a deep primal animalistic lust. He was so close to her that she could smell every inch of him, he smelled like a spicy aftershave and wet earth and way he lowered his gaze to peer at her it forced her to clasp her thighs shut afraid of feeling her arousal... but it didn't really matter, he had already smelled her arousal. He had never before in his long life seen someone go from scared to turned on in 60 seconds flat.

"I'll show you normal" he whispered in a low growl and she squealed when he grabbed her hips on the sides and turned her around to push her against the wall, resting both his on the sides of her face keeping his body away from hers, she noticed regretfully... though he was totally eye-fucking her. She let out a long breath that she had held on for so long and she just wanted his body closer but knew very well that he would control the show from here on.

He leaned in nearer to her face and brushed his nose against her cheek lightly before bending down further to graze over her neck yet still not touching at all... and she was starting to lose it. His hands moved downwards on the wall, stopping at the sides of her waist just an inch away from the fabric of her dress as he pulled back from torturing her neck with his hot breath and tilted his head to look at her almost pityingly.

"Is this what you call normal?" he asked taking a step forward and his belt buckle grazed against the elastic of her panty and she whimpered in a pathetic attempt to stop her moan. He smirked at her reaction and dove in suddenly latching his lips on her ivory neck and making a slow sucking motion there and her hands instantly went to his hair to keep him there lest he decided to torture her more, but he pulled her hands away and brought them back to her sides and she obliged dutifully. His hands grasped at her waist roughly, so roughly that she was sure she must have bruised... but at this point anything that this man did with his body was only making her wetter. His hands moved up her waist and rested on top of her breasts and he squeezed them tightly, kneading it and running his thumbs over her nipples and she let out a soft breathy moan bucking her hips on instinct and they bumped onto his member and she felt his cock twitch.

"Is this normal?" he breathed into her ear slipping one of his large hands underneath her dress and pinching at her nipples and she moaned softly while nodding her head unable to form words, but she could feel him smirk against her skin. His other hand trailed down her body and hitched under her dress and trailed a hot fiery path to her core as he cupped her through her panties softly eliciting a loud enthralling moan from her, she jerked her head forward, wrapping her hands around his neck brining him closer, her need getting the better of her. He pulled back to look at her and smiled wickedly watching her every breathy moan and convoluted faces of pleasure as he slipped under her panties and ran a finger across her slit coating it in her arousal and he positively growled at the feeling, he chuckled softly when she pouted and cursed as he removed his finger, pulling his hand out from in between her thigh he brought it up to his face and started to lick them clean, keeping her eyes locked with his and watched as her eyes widened in even more arousal as she watched him taste her. He closed his eyes and groaned appreciatively before returning his smoldering look to her

"I made you this wet didn't I?" his husky accented voice made her insides melt and she pulled him closer by the neck grinding on his slightly and felt him harden "I would say I can do _something_ normal then?" he asked and when she didn't answer but continued tried to get some relief by rubbing on him relentlessly he narrowed his eyes at her

"Yes" she moaned through deep pants desperately "Yes it is normal, you're normal, very normal and I don't blame you for anything" she yelped slipping her hand under his shirt and scraping her nails on his back. He growled roughly as her breathless voice and the feel of her skin made his cock twitch in excitement.

"I take it back..." she added and he was just about to pull back and disappear when he realized what his game was leading too, Klaus was not one to indulge in such weak human traits or lust... but her next words silenced all his nagging thoughts and made him go rock hard instantly

"Now will you just put _something_ of yours down there?" she begged in a scream stuffing her hands down his pants and wrapping her small hands on his pert member.

He surpassed all his plans for tonight as he grabbed her face and kissed her roughly biting her lower lip and she moaned into his mouth as he resumed fiddling with her breast.

"What do you want?" he asked in a low growl surprising both of them

"SUV" she said against his skin as she bit lightly on his neck

"What?" he asked confused... was she asking him to buy her a car?

"In the parking lot... there's an SUV" she mumbled grinding against the rough fabric of his jeans

"What's your point?"

"Bigger backseat" she replied and it dawned on him what she meant.

She was surprising him left right centre today.

He grabbed her by the hips and zooped to the car she mentioned not caring if anyone saw and broke the handle, jerking the car open he threw her inside and she landed on her back.

"What if the owner comes back?" she asked as he climbed on top of her and she helped remove his shirt

"I'll kill him" he shrugged as he fell down on her licking and sucking at her neck, before suddenly getting off and pulling her to a sitting position with her legs on the floor of the car. She whimpered and called out in frustration, having had enough of his teasing.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

He knelt on the floor of the car in between her legs and smirked up at her.

"Deciding what part of me I want to put _down there_" he said repeating her words and stuck his head under her dress tearing at her underwear with his teeth and gave a long, slow flat stroke with his tongue making her cry out his name as she bit her lip from positively screaming in ecstasy. He rammed two fingers inside her without warning and she grabbed onto his hair keeping him in place determinedly. He was _not_ going to get out from under her dress until she was satisfied... she would make sure of it. He continued pumping her hard and fast, while sucking and licking between her folds and it wasn't until she looked down to smile at him after she came in his hands and tongue that she realized that Klaus... Klaus the original hybrid had just given her the best orgasm of her life. She pondered for a second on what had just happened but that thought went out the window when he pushed her on her back again hurriedly shrugging of his pants and her mind was clouded with only thoughts of what was going to happen next.

He had never felt a greater need in his long life, he needed to be inside her... like he needed to kill and feed, he needed to fuck her out of her mind right now. No one had ever, ever spoken to him like she did and that seemed to excite the fuck out of his dick. By the time he was done ridding himself of his annoying pants he noticed that she had already removed her dress and biting her lower lip waiting for him, this made him even harder if it was even possible.

A loud groan left his throat as he buried himself deep inside, and she arched her back wrapping one leg around his waist and pulling the other over and above his shoulder and shuddered as he slipped in even further.

He found himself blessing cheerleaders and their flexibility when he went in deeper and without waiting for her to adjust to him he started to pound into her, she screamed moaned and whipped her head from side to side, thankfully drowning out his own sounds of pleasure. He bent down to taking her pert mounds into his mouth alternatively, biting licking sucking and everything else that his tongue could manage, thoroughly enjoying the noises she made in approval. When he felt himself get closer he unwrapped the leg around his waist and pulled that one over his shoulder too and she was positively bended below him, and he was sure it probably hurt her but the change in position made him hit a point deep inside her that made her explode in heat that she didn't even register the mild pain. She was the one who bit him fangs and all when she came, he didn't he merely grunted dead set on showing her normal and collapsed in a sweaty fit on top of her. He put her legs back down horizontally as he pulled out of her and laid down next to her, propping on one elbow and watched her gurgle and breathe erratically as she came back down to earth from wherever she had been a while back, a smug smirk spread on his face, he knew he had given the baby vamp the most explosive fucking of her life, though he ignored the fact that it had been pretty damn good for him too.

"So was that normal then?" he asked cockily after a few minutes and she looked at him like he was crazy

"Are you fucking nuts...?" she yelled at him and he raised a brow "If this was your normal then I think I'll pass out from your abnormal" she giggled and he chuckled amused.

"This is not how I had thought tonight would go" he said sincerely, something about the innocence of her made him say and do such abnormal things.

"You and me both..." she concurred and then added a little shyly "So did it go good different or bad different"

"Depends" he smirked

"On what?"

"Whether you're ready to go again" he smiled wolfishly and she gulped as she felt the tingles spread up her legs again. He bent down and kissed her but pulled back in a minute with a confused look on his face.

"Since we're going with the whole normal thing... I should probably know your name" he asked genuinely and she gasped and furrowed her brows in anger... he didn't even know her name?

"What...?" she screamed further angered when he laughed

"Kidding Caroline" he chided as he pounced on her again.

The thought of how and why she was doing what she was doing came to her a couple of hours later as he pulled out of her for the fourth time, but she was too tired to think about it so she went to sleep. It came to her again when she dreamt of him, but she woke up in some fancy hotel room to his head in between her legs and she forgot about all her irksome doubts again.

She'd never want him to be normal ever again; he was special in his own weird way.

Those thoughts dissolved in her head once and forever, never to bother her again when she opened her eyes the next morning and took in all of Klaus ahead of her.

But that's a different story altogether.


End file.
